Reader Apps That You Will Make You Fall In Love With Reading All Over Again
Like seriously. For the topic, we are about look at, it really doesn’t matter which OS you have on your device. What is relevant though is, are these Apps on your device? If not, we suggest you change your device as soon as possible. The apps in question are eBook reading apps which will make you forget to put down your device. You will perhaps just go on reading books, one after the other until your battery dies out. And we aren’t talking about just any other eBook reader (read Kindle), we are going to talk about more. Each of these apps looks to bring smart updates to the art of reading. So without further ado, let’s dive in. Kindle (Android/iOS: FREE): So, we all know a certain amount of info about Kindle. It comes from the house of Amazon, it is perhaps the highest selling eBook device and more. However, the Kindle app is equally effective. # What works wonderfully here, is that Amazon app is not just an application. It is an eBook suite. # You have your marketplace, Kindle store which houses millions of books, and library management features, as well. # And for an average reader, heck even an avid reader, there’s much to get lost in. The Kindle store brings about books from across genres, from latest bestsellers to free classic. # Coming to the app itself, it’s all you expect it to be. Adjustments for size, brightness, and other settings. You also get to sync your books, bookmarks, highlights and notes between devices and platforms. # Also, Kindle Unlimited, an option gives you access to millions of books, entirely for free. Take that for wonderful things to happen. WATTPAD (Android/IOS: FREE): Wattpad is perhaps the Facebook of eBook reading apps. Why do we say that? For starters, the online publishing community drives the portal. In a simpler way, works by people and for the people. Anyone can come up to the website, register for a free account and start posting your stories. You get to share the stories and get valuable feedback for the same. That’s how it goes. # When we look at the Android/iOS application for the same, Wattpad delivers there as well. It brings the ease of writing, publishing, modifying and editing content right into the app. # The reading aspects of it is particularly good as well, as you can do so, with different settings. With 75 million freshly brewed stories from Authors across the globe, there’s never a chance to put this thing down. # Wattpad, as we saw with Kindle earlier, gives you many reading options such as – Night Modes, Layouts, Search, and Export, Highlight and Save text, recommendations based on reading habits etc. Google Play Books (ANDROID/iOS: Free): Yes, you read it right. Google play books are also available for iOS and Apple products. Most people don’t know this, most of the Google apps and services are available with iOS too. Google Play books join this list as well. Coming to the app itself, you have freedom to upload books (PDF/EPUB) directly from your device and get reading. # Additionally, you also can subscribe to Magazines, Project Works and get them delivered to your device as and when they release. # Another cool thing about this app is that you can open your native eBooks, from within your device. And those too which are DRM-free in their publication. # Text highlighting, a built-in dictionary and map search give you lots of features to play with, and the obligatory syncing features save your reading position across devices. # In addition to reading your Google Play Books titles, you can also upload their own PDF and EPUB files if you want to import an existing collection. # With under the hood (as Google likes to say) updates, Google Play Books records user habits and brings just the right amount recommendations. Overdrive (Android/IOS: Free): The whole concept of OverDrive works on a simpler thought. Why spends thousands of dollars on buying those best sellers when you can easily lend them to reading? That’s what it is in a nutshell. Overdrive provides users with lending options (quite unparalleled). # It’s the concept of physical libraries, only you can replace it with online lending systems in OverDrive. # And unlike physical libraries, you don’t have to worry too much about lending dates, returning dates, payment issues and more. Thankfully, the app takes care of it all. You can just sit back, pick your book and start reading. # Overdrive allows its users to borrow titles from the library’s collection all around the clock. Of course, the users can create and share wish lists, exchange books and put in requests as well, all with just a few clicks. Nook (Android/iOS: Free): The stylish and suave eBook portal now has an app format for itself. Yes, we are talking about Nook, which perhaps the most feature loaded eBook reading device out in the market (and perhaps the costliest too). Nook over the years has lost its readers to Kindle, mainly because Kindles are a bit more affordable than most. To save ground, of course, the Nook now has brought out its inventive app, which works smoothly and arguably more effectively than its device counterpart. What’s better when you have a retro feeling app in hand which offers solid performance under the skin. That’s Nook for you. # As a fair point to the company, Barnes & Nobles’ entry in the e-book reader field, the Nook app (Android, iOS), is a pretty strong player. # What works for it best is that Nook presents a library of almost around 4 Million paid and free eBooks across genres. Truly, an avid reader will find himself in paradise, while searching across the platform. # Plus, customizable settings for fonts, margins, line breaks and night mode give you, even more, choices. Cross-device and platform syncing through your Nook account let you save your notes, the last page read and other settings across devices. # The Android version has received an interface refresh, with a redesigned home screen and more organisation options to sort your collection. # But are they all. We live in an age where we need more. More options, more devices and in this context, more apps for reading. We get it, and therefore, we present to you paid options as well. # Below is the list of intuitive reading apps which you can have for a small amount of purchase. As usual, these apps are available for both Android and iOS. Without further ado then, let’s dive in., Bookari (Android/IOS: $4.99): Most of the eBook readers make their apps to reflect their design and use. One such device which brought out an eBook reading app is Bookari. Previously, called as Mantano, Bookari is a premium eBook reader which comes across in under 5 dollars. But all said and done, the success of eBook reader (for the price we pay) comes to the features of it. # Another ebook reader to check out is Bookari (Android, iOS) (formerly known as Mantano Reader), which supports EPUB and PDF formats (including Adobe DRM support). # Bookari features a customizable and feature-packed reader, with a variety of features such as reader themes, a night mode, text search, annotation and a pinnable navigation panel for easy jumping between chapters, bookmarks, and pages. # The $4.99 paid version of the app adds additional features, and a premium subscription to Mantano Cloud adds support for library and reading progress synchronising across devices. # Now those come for a buck and totally make it worth it. Bookari, therefore, becomes a great way of not only reading but also saving notebooks of references. Scribd (Android/iOS: $8.99): Another very popular portal which brings wonderful reading materials to our fingertips is Scribd. Usually, Scholars and journalists use this portal to bring their work out. From publishing copyright protected scholarly papers, to free to buy best sellers, Scribd has everything in it. Loved by most ebook reading population, Scribd has come to associate with qualitative works over the web in terms of reference works. # Many reviewers Scribd maintain that Scribd is the ‘Netflix of eBooks’. Scribd features a library of more than 500,000 books from 900-plus publishers across a variety of genres. # The app features a customizable display as well as editorial collections. The better news, all of these are personally taken care by editors to make the material as relevant as possible. # Then come to the personal recommendations based on your reading history and the ability to download books for offline reading. That’s a cool feature if you have no idea what you should buy or read next. # Hence, the price of under ten dollars to buy the premium version. With premium version you get, free 3 books and 1 audiobook every month too. # As with Google play books, you also get access to an Unlimited number of Magazines, Library of millions of books and other impressive things. Moon+ Reader (Android Only: Free): If you’ve been using Android devices for long, chances are high that you’ve come across or at least heard of this nifty little reader app. And what makes it special is that the app is only for Android (as of now). Moon+ Reader brings the visual control elements of using the app to best results. # Moon+ Reader is widely appreciated for its highly customizable interface. The users can twist and tweak the layouts, screen elements, to match their needs. However, one thing that Moon+ reader lacks is in, not having a dedicated eBook market for itself. # To make up for that, Moon+ reader brings out an UI which makes it stand out from the rest of the pack. You can set font styles and sizes, backgrounds, spacing, paging modes, auto scroll, multiple view modes and more. # The app is free, but a pro version is also available to remove ads and add PDF support, as well as other extra features. # If you already have a sizable e-book collection and are just looking for an Android app to read with, then consider Moon+ for your e-book reading needs. So that was our take on the best eBook reading apps in the market. They give you the ultimate reading bliss while providing a portal to heavenly archives of books from almost every genre in this world. We are curious, which eBook reader are you using? Do you think it does something beyond the list we’ve compiled? Let us know in the comments below. And let’s collectively, let’s crown the kind of ebook readers. Category:Book Category:Ebooks Category:Kindle Category:Nook Category:Kobo Category:Google play Category:Publishing Category:Digital books Category:Free ebooks